1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an interchangeable lens and a camera body, and more particularly to an interchangeable lens and a camera body which drive and control an operational object in the interchangeable lens.
2. Related Art
Conventional interchangeable lens units have adopted a mechanism for mechanically driving an optical system including a focus lens and a zoom lens. In contrast to that type of lens, another type of an interchangeable lens unit has been recently proposed which electrically, instead of mechanically, drives an optical system by an electric actuator such as a motor (for example, refer to WO2009/041063A1).
It is expected that an interchangeable lens unit which drives each component of an optical system, such as a focus lens and a zoom lens, by an electric actuator, such as a motor, enables unprecedented drive control for lens.
Here, the interchangeable lens unit which enables manual zoom and manual focus has two operation members with which a user performs the zoom operation and focus operation, respectively.
Such two operation members lead a problem of increased production cost and difficulty of miniaturizing the conventional interchangeable lens unit.
In view of the above problems, an interchangeable lens is provided which has a more compact structure, enabling easier operation for the user, and a camera body is provided to which such an interchangeable lens can be attached.